


The Arrangement

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Sex with Chase isn’t working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: *tries to create official-looking ‘Starhawk owns House and friends’ deeds….but fails*

It’s not working. Cameron thought sleeping with Chase would take the edge off, but it’s had the _opposite_ effect.

Instead of feeling better, she wants more. Wants House.

So when the opportunity presents itself, she takes it. She takes a page from House’s book, wanting to solve the puzzle of his ‘big secret’. So she puts a syringe in her pocket and goes to see him.

She strides right up to House and takes his face in her hands. She kisses him, a little surprised when he kisses eagerly back. If she’d known, she never would’ve offered Chase the current ‘arrangement’. She just would’ve come to House’s office and kissed him, instead.

Ah well, live and learn.

She forgets about the syringe. She came in here figuring turnabout was fair play, that she’d kiss him, _stick_ him, and thus get him back for the mouth swab trick he subjected her to so long ago. But now she has a better plan.

The blinds are already closed, the door already latched shut behind her, so she pushes him back against his desk. Pushes her hands under his multiple layers until she can slide her hands across the bare skin of his belly.

She takes his hands and puts them under her top, letting him touch her breasts, and he’s eager for that, too. Teasing and rubbing her, becoming especially urgent as she undoes his zipper. He’s satisfyingly hard and ready, and she strokes him firmly, exploring his shape with her fingertips.

She’s already wet and needy, and there’s a condom in the pocket of her lab coat – it had been intended for the _next_ time Chase wanted to do it at work, but in her view, this is a much better use for it – so she shoves the packet into House’s hand and bends herself over the desk, raising her lab coat and skirt for him.

There’s a pause, during which she has just enough time to second-guess herself, but then House is behind her, shoving her panties down. A finger probes inside her, testing how ready she is, and soon he’s sliding deep inside, caressing every nerve ending.

She starts to shove back against him, and he grips her hips tightly so she won’t knock him over. Later there’ll be bruises, but they won’t bother her.

She strokes her own clit as House plunges and retreats, and it doesn’t take much. She hisses through her teeth as she comes, and House answers her with a muffled exclamation of his own, pumping himself dry inside her.

But before they separate, his hand slips into her lab coat pocket. Finds the syringe. “Came in here to test me, did you?” he asks, amused.

She turns to face him, heavy-lidded and sated. “I thought I just _did_.” She winks at him, brazen in a way she’s never dared to be before.

He gapes at her, then obviously mentally scrabbles to regain the upper hand. “So, did I score better than Chase?” he asks, just as obviously trying to get under her skin.

“I don’t know,” she comments archly. “I may have to run a few more _tests_ , to be sure.” She smirks at him, then readjusts her clothes and hair, and strolls leisurely out of his office. She doesn’t look back, but she can feel him continuing to gape at her.

Yes, definitely should’ve offered the ‘arrangement’ to House instead.

 


End file.
